


Chopping Vegetables

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Will is watching Hannibal slice vegetables





	Chopping Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Slice" Challenge

Will thought he would never tire of watching Hannibal preparing for a dinner party.  He sat mesmerised as Hannibal chopped through the vegetables, each sliver perfectly sliced and of equal size.  Hannibal worked so quickly Will could barely see his fingers move, yet each cut was precise and never once did he misplace the knife.  Will was fixated by those fingers, watching as juice from the sliced tomato ran down them, knowing that in just a few hours they would be touching his skin, taking him apart as efficiently as they had the tomato.  He licked his lips in anticipation.


End file.
